1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer housings and computer cooling systems, and more particularly, to a computer housing with a low-noise cooling system.
2. Related Applications
This application is related to copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/882,804, filed May 14, 1992, entitled "Modular Circuit Board Placement System," and copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/883,533, filed May 15, 1992, entitled "Quick Connect Modular Unit Retainer Assembly with Damping."
3. Description of the Related Art
Computers typically utilize numerous components which generate heat. If not dissipated properly, this heat tends to degrade the performance of the computer, and under certain circumstances, can cause system failure. A desktop computer, for example, typically incorporates within a single housing numerous heat-producing components, including a power source, memory boards, a motherboard, one or more processors, and disk drive devices. The heat generated by these components is frequently dissipated through the use of an air cooling system in which air is passed through the computer housing from top to bottom, bottom to top, bottom to side, front to back, or a combination thereof. A fan typically facilitates the passage of air through the housing.
The dissipation of heat in a desktop computer becomes particularly significant when the capabilities of an existing desktop computer are enhanced with, for example, a new power source which provides greater power to the computer, or the use of more boards, or more processors. The need to enclose a greater number of components, each of which generates a greater amount of heat, within the same, or smaller size housing presents substantial heat dissipation problems.
Any design for a computer cooling system must further consider the problem of noise generated by the operation of the cooling system. High noise levels are undesirable to a computer user, tending to adversely affect user productivity and health. The operation of a large fan operating at a high speed within a desktop computer, for example, tends to cause an unacceptably high level of noise. Accordingly, a cooling system for a computer system should ideally provide dedicated and sufficient cooling at a low noise level.